By My Side
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Goku is unconscious from a previous fight, Goyjo is out cold, Sanzo is about to be killed, what is Hakkai to do? Why take off his limiters of course! 3883 Pairing


Pairing: Sanzo x Hakkai (38/83)

Genre Action/General (maybe some fluff somewhere)

Disclaimer: Yeah this applies and all that jazz. Everyone knows who owns it so why make us miserable in repeating it over again ne?

Started: 21st January 2004

Finished: 22nd January 2004

**** ****

By My Side

"Lets go?" Came the bland voice from inside the room. 

"Demo Sanzo, Goku is still…"

"I said, let's go!" The voice, which was more dominant then the other softer one, became irritated.

"Yes Sir." Came the soft reply belonging to a green-eyed man…or demon to be more precise. He wore a monocle over his right eye and held a small frown. Actually this was very much out of his character as he usually wore a smile.

"Goyjo, can you help me place Goku into Hakkuryu?" Came that calm voice once more as he questioned a redhead demon. He was currently smoking a cigarette and then waltzed towards a bed with a smaller demon resting within it.

"Oi Hakkai, what's up with _Houshi-sama_?" He grumbled lightly as his red eyes turned to stare over at downcast green ones.

"Why would you think I knew the answer to that?" Hakkai questioned Goyjo with one of his own.

"Because you're the one that can actually stand to be around the moody monk." A bullet zoomed past Goyjo's head and stuck into the wall.

"I heard that." Came the grumbled reply from outside the door before Sanzo slammed it shut as he headed down the hallway obviously to pay for the bill and wait outside. A sweatdrop formed on Hakkai's head, while Goyjo cursed the monk under his breath. 

"Perhaps we should really get Goku into the jeep before he shoots the both of us." Hakkai spoke while pulling the covers off of an unconscious Goku. There were bandages around his arms and his head. Hakkai had done all he could with his Qi Gong techniques but the little monkey demon needed to recover on his own. And thus…he slept. They had rested in this village for the night having just been attacked by Kougaiji's group again. Kougaiji had gotten stronger. This had surprised all of them and while they all had wounds of there own, Goku had the most, he being Kougaiji's opponent. Of course Goku had won in the end, but not without doing serious damage to himself.

Hakkai pulled the slumbering boy from the bed and waited for Goyjo to open the door for him. As they walked past the innkeeper, Hakkai bid her farewell and all she did was nod her head and watched the brown haired youkai walk outside with the sleeping boy in his arms. 

Sanzo was in fact sitting in the front passenger seat reading a newspaper and taping his foot impatiently while waiting for his companions. He looked up and watched as Hakkai made Goku as comfortable as possible in the back.

"Don't bother making him comfortable Hakkai. That baka saru can sleep anywhere."

"Finally we agree on something _Houshi-sama_." Goyjo mumbled while jumping into the back as well. Hakkai slowly got into the driver's seat, his hand patting the steering wheel as he spoke.

"Lets go Hakkuryu." There was a 'kyu' noise and then they were leaving the village in a cloud of dust heading towards the west…obviously.

*

It had roughly been about an hour, the road the party of four were travelling on had now moved into a forest as they sped through trying to make it to another destination without being spotted by demons that were always trying to kill them. Hakkai was leaning slightly forward on the steering wheel, boredom not just having caught up with him but his other two companions as well. Not to forget it was completely quiet as the loudest and most immature demon of the bunch was in fact sleeping. Hakkai's eyes moved over to his golden haired passenger whose eyes were in fact closed, but he knew the monk was not asleep. He sat like a statue arms crossed over his chest as though in serious thought. He had lost his glasses, having finished reading his paper and Hakkai couldn't help but think of how cute he looked with them on. There was a twitch from Sanzo's lips and Hakkai couldn't help but wonder just what was going on in that brain of his.

"Not to sound like a pain or anything, but I'm bored. Now I feel like I _need_ to take it out on some worthless demons." Came Goyjo's voice from the back. He was slumped lazily in the back seat, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips and picking at some non-existent fluff on his vest.

"There's some apples in the back, maybe they can entertain you for awhile."

"Yeah sure Hakkai, whatever you say." Came the snorted reply from Goyjo. Red eyes glanced at a hand placed flat out as Hakkai spoke once more.

"Well you could at least pass me one as we never ate breakfast this morning." Goyjo rummaged around the back seat and found a brown bag with four apples in it. He plopped one into Hakkai's hand and grabbed one out for himself.

"Would you like one Sanzo?" Purple eyes did not open but the priest grunted and so Hakkai took this as a 'no'. He shrugged his shoulders at that, placing his eyes back to the dirt road and took a bite of the apple. He never did notice that purple eyes were now watching him in secret. 

"Mm, good apple." Hakkai mumbled to himself taking another bite, some of the juice having dripped down the side of his lips. He of course licked the juice away, green eyes moving from right to left as he surveyed the forest but came across a pair of purple eyes watching him. If Hakkai was surprised he never did show it and instead smiled at the priest and asked his question again.

"Are you sure you don't want one Sanzo?"

"Che!" Was his reply as the monk turned his head away to look at the trees zooming by on his left, so of course he wasn't facing Hakkai's direction. A frown now encased Sanzo's lips as he had been caught staring. Not only by Hakkai but by Goyjo as well, he probably wondering as to why the "moody monk" was staring so intently at his best friend. The frown increased as he stewed on his inner thoughts. Damn that green-eyed youkai for being too damn intriguing.

"Oi Houshi-sama, what's so interesting abou-"

"Holey shit! Hakkuryu transform!" Hakkai interrupted Goyjo's blunt question and all four landed on the ground in the dirt.

"Hakkai, what the hell!" Sanzo spoke irritated as he sat on his butt in the dirt. Hakkai being the driver was crouched on his feet, as he was the only one to be prepared for something like this. There was a sudden flash around the four of them, five if you count Hakkuryu as Hakkai created a barrier to shield them from about 20 spears flying there way. They cluttered to the forest floor as Hakkai stood up, his eyes quickly glancing down at a still irritated Sanzo who was picking himself up and dusting off the dirt from his butt.

"I'm sorry Sanzo, there was no time for warning." He held a small apologetic smile and Sanzo fumed, as he didn't have the heart to yell at the youkai and instead did his usual 'che'.

"Well Goyjo it looks like you can take out your boredom on them now." Hakkai spoke turning to look at his best friend and smiled. Goyjo gave a cocky smile at that, but his eyes finally moved down to the still unconscious Goku.

"So what do we do about the monkey then?" Hakkai quickly scanned the area while the army of demons regrouped and then pointed to the left. 

"Place him amongst the roots of the large tree over there and take Hakkuryu with you as well." Goyjo picked up Goku, cursing all the while as to why he had to do it and dumped the boy on the ground. Hakkuryu 'kyued' as he lay by Goku's head. By now Hakkai had placed up another barrier shield around himself and Sanzo as another round of spears came flying towards them.

"Thanks." Was a gruff remark of reply from the golden haired man who was clicking back the trigger on his banishing gun.

"No problem."

"So, shall we get on with this then?" Goyjo spoke while bring out his jakujou.

.

*

"Damn they just keep coming!" Goyjo yelled in irritation as he swung his jakujou killing another six demons. Blood seeped from his arms as a sword had cut him twice, but the culprit was soon dead after that.

"Goyjo, behind you!" Hakkai yelled and Goyjo turned around, only to be smacked by a larger demon (it obviously being the boss of the army) and knocked him into a tree headfirst and blacking out instantly. A large wound gushing blood was now present on the side of Goyjo's head. Hakkai made a mad dash to where Goyjo lay and placed his index and middle fingers at the pulse point on his neck.

"He's still alive!" He spoke in joy.

"Like that half breed would ever die so easily." A mocking voice spoke, purple eyes turning to look at Hakkai who quickly stopped the bleeding on Goyjo's arms and head.

"Now you die Genjo Sanzo!" Came a deep voice and Sanzo's eyes peeled away from Hakkai and Goyjo only to come across a large clawed hand smacking him in the front of his chest and sending him flying back about ten feet…and straight into a tree.

"SANZO!" Hakkai yelled, doing another Qi Gong blast as six demons came running towards him.

Sanzo was sprawled on the forest floor, but gradually picked himself up, to rest up on his knees. His right fingers lifted up and brushed the blood away from his split lip. His insides hurt from that attack and he could do nothing but rest on his knees to catch his breath and still his aching body for awhile longer. Bad luck seemed to be with Sanzo today as his banishing gun had been knocked from his hand and couldn't be found. Purple eyes lifted up to notice the insanely large demon was heading his way, a grin on its scarred face as though knowing this was the perfect opportunity to rid the world of Priest Genjo Sanzo.

The demon's hands shot up; daggers appearing out of nowhere as he threw them towards the still kneeling priest. A 'che' escaped his lips again, watching the daggers heading for his head and chest, but still his legs would not move from his kneeling position. 

A flash of light however blinded Sanzo's view for a moment and when he could focus them again he noticed a familiar barrier surrounding him. The daggers did not pierce through the shield and instead cluttered to the ground, the sharp metal clinking together. Sanzo's eyes made out Hakkai's form more then twenty feet away and realised his demon companion had learned another Qi Gong technique – protecting someone from afar as his left hand was raised and pointing in his general direction.

"Hakkai!" The monk yelled, as he watched Hakkai get hit by the beast demons last dagger. It embedded into his right arm making Hakkai fall to the forest floor at the force of the attack. The beast demon was angry with Hakkai for he had just finished killing off the remainder of his underlings and had just protected Genjo Sanzo from being killed. Purple eyes observed as Hakkai got up, staggering slightly, but pulled the dagger from his arm as though it were nothing. The green-eyed youkai began walking towards the demon while discarding of the now bloody dagger. That's when Sanzo took in all the wounds on Hakkai's body. Blood seeped from his arms and legs…staining his clothes as though he had a wound on every single limb on his body and yet this did not affect Hakkai at all. It was like he was beyond feeling pain. 

"Don't you dare…" Sanzo's eyes widened slightly as he listened to that haunting voice. What was happening to Hakkai? As Hakkai walked towards Sanzo and the demon, the demon turned its red eyes between the both of them as though trying to decide whom to kill first.

"Don't you even think about touching him!" Sanzo witnessed as green eyes blazed angrily while moving all over his form, sending a shiver down Sanzo's spine. Green eyes narrowed as he obviously caught sight of the blood from his cut lip.

"You dare try and hurt him again…and you will die." Came that emotionless yet haunting voice once more. Hakkai's eyes had narrowed to slits as thoughts rushed through his mind as he had eyed the kneeling Sanzo. _He_ was supposed to protect him. _He_ was supposed to keep Sanzo safe and out of harms way. Genjo Sanzo was _not_ supposed to be injured…he…as a protector…had _failed_.

"You are my opponent now."

"Hakkai!" Sanzo shouted while he watched his friend leap into the air, a Qi Gong blast being created as he threw it at the demon's head. It did not work however as the demon had some form of shield and deflected the blast as it went sailing into a patch of trees blasting them to smithereens and forming a crater in the ground. 

Hakkai had no time to get out of the way as the demon decided to counterattack and ended up being slashed across his chest, claws digging in and splitting open his shirt and cutting his sash in half. At the brunt of this attack, Hakkai fell backwards and landed heavily on the ground right in front of Sanzo. He was just about to call out to the green-eyed youkai to see whether he was all right but watched on in amazement as Hakkai got to his feet now becoming the physical shield between himself and the demon. Hakkai stood there as though nothing was wrong, but everything was wrong in Sanzo eyes. Blood dripped from all of Hakkai's wounds and formed a dark puddle at his very feet.

A backward glance from Hakkai froze purple eyes with the threatening greyish tint in them. It was like…like he was Cho Gonou again.

"Gomen Sanzo…I failed you…" 

"WHAT?" Sanzo blurted out, observing as Hakkai stood his ground, forming another barrier around the both of them, but placing more strain on his already severely injured body as blood dripped faster to the puddle around his now stained shoes. 

"Must protect…will never fail…again." Had Hakkai seriously lost his mind? Sanzo was about to blurt out some cynical retort but a lump had instantly formed in his throat as he watched Hakkai's left hand lift up…and up…clasping the three clips on his left ear.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Sanzo shouted while struggling to rise to his feet, but finally did so.

"This is the only way. Gomen…" Green-grey eyes finally glanced back at the now standing monk giving Sanzo one last fleeting smile…a smile that showed happiness as though he was glad he had met the monk and didn't mind if he died right at this very moment. That genuine pleasant smile was just for Sanzo…and then it was gone as he turned back to face the demon beast.

Sanzo could do nothing but watch.

One clip…

Then another…

And then the last one…

Hit the forest floor silently. 

A chilled breeze caught the tattered remains of Hakkai's shirt, his arms out, the once green stainless shirt flying off revealing a creamy flawless back to Sanzo's eyes. It all felt like slow motion as Hakkai tilted his head back a bright glow forming around his half clothed body as he unleashed the demon within him. His hair grew longer, as did his ears and nails as they formed into claws. Not only that vine like tattoos began to form over his exposed skin twisting this way and that. This…this was what demon Hakkai looked like? Sanzo had only heard the stories, but had never actually seen him like this before.

A snide laugh, almost a growl interjected into Sanzo's thoughts as it had come from Hakkai's lips. The guy Sanzo once knew had now become the demon he himself had turned into; by killing a thousand demons he had bathed in their blood and had become a demon himself.

"Let's play!" That voice…this was not the Hakkai Sanzo knew anymore. He had disappeared and gone far away, clips glittering in the sunshine lying on the forest floor was evident of this very fact. Hakkai was never one for rash decisions, but it had come down to do something quick or the both of them would be killed. Sanzo knew that Hakkai worried more about the safety of others (even enemies at times) rather then himself and it finally dawned on Sanzo that Hakkai had turned demon…to protect him.

"Ha…kkai…" Sanzo mumbled, watching intently as he was unable to pry his eyes off of the blood bath that was occurring in front of him. Blood splurged from wounds belonging to both demons, hisses and growls escaping their lips as well. What was most distinctive to Sanzo's ears was a haunting laugh. The demon Hakkai…was enjoying this.

In mere minutes the battle was all over. Hakkai youkai the victor as he stood in the middle of a bloody mess. It so happened to be the remains of the demon he had ripped to shreds with his claws.

"Hakkai!" Sanzo shouted watching as "dead" evil green-grey eyes turned in his direction having followed his ears with where the voice came from. The cynical haunting smile spread across Hakkai's lips, Sanzo taking a step back, eyes searching for his banishing gun but coming up with nothing.

In a blink of an eye Hakkai was in front of him, long clawed hands moving swiftly around his neck to choke the life out of him.

"Ha…kkai…remember who you are!" Sanzo choked out as he raised his own hands to try and pry the demon off of him but was unsuccessful. Hakkai was way too strong.

"You…are…Cho…Hakkai. You…won't…betray me!" Sanzo caught a flash of something that past through green-grey eyes as though his words were creating an effect in Hakkai's mind. Though it could be seen otherwise as the grip Hakkai had on his throat only tightened. This was getting too much that the priest couldn't help but close his eyes off from the dead expressionless ones in front of him, his hands falling to his sides.

__

"Hakkai…?" The voice spoke gently but with a need of urgency in it as well.

"I know you wouldn't betray me. Am I right, Hakkai?" _The same voice spoke again. This time it was calm and soft, but extremely bright and powerful…like a golden ray of sunshine._

"San…zo…?" Purple eyes snapped open and focused on bright green ones. Hands loosened from around his neck, Sanzo gasping in some much-needed air while looking over Hakkai. The long hair, the ears and the nails were back to normal. The tattoo vines though, were still over Hakkai's pale skin. How could this be though? A demon couldn't come back unless he was wearing his power limiters, but Hakkai's lay more then five feet away from them. It was true he had brought back Goku by creating a limiter for the monkey…and yet with Hakkai, he had just brought him back…hadn't he? 

Hakkai stepped away from Sanzo, his hands falling to his sides, blood still dripping from all his wounds, especially the large one over his chest. A trickle of blood rolled down Hakkai's cheek as though he was crying tears of blood, the same had occurred to Sanzo when he was still known as Kouryuu before his master died right in front of his eyes.

"I should…die for this…" Came the mumbled reply before green eyes closed off to Sanzo, he watching as Hakkai collapsed to the ground falling into a pool of his own blood.

"This wasn't…supposed to happen. It wasn't meant to end like this." Sanzo mumbled in disbelief until he kicked in his senses to race over to the fallen demon.

"Hakkai! Get your ass up now!" He shook Hakkai's shoulder, but the brown haired man disobeyed the order. Sanzo's curses were interrupted by a groan as his purple eyes shot over to notice Goyjo getting up on his hands and knees. Another muffled groan also reached his ears as he stared over at Goku shaking his head while mumbling "I'm hungry". So now the monkey decided to wake up.

"HAKKURYU!" Sanzo yelled for Hakkai's pet dragon and that's when gold and red eyes darted to where the shout came from and saw Sanzo holding a bleeding to death Hakkai to his chest, staining his robes and hands with blood.

"Sanzo what happened?" Goku yelled having run over with Hakkuryu flying further on ahead as it registered the urgency in Sanzo's yell. Goyjo too rushed over but not without noticing two very familiar objects lying in the dirt and picked both of them up. One so happened to be Sanzo's lost banishing gun while the other was…

"Hakkai…turned demon." Goku's eyes widened at that, looking at the power limiters in Goyjo's hand and then over at the bloody remains of the demon.

"We've got to get him some help." Sanzo spoke and Hakkuryu transformed into the jeep they always travelled in and raced – with Goyjo driving towards the nearest village.

"He's going to be okay, right Sanzo?" Goku questioned worriedly as he sat in the back with an unconscious Hakkai, his head resting on his lap using it as a pillow.

"Of course he will be monkey!" Goyjo snapped at the boy and made a quick right turn.

"But…his heart…it's slowing down."

"Shut…up…" A threatening voice mumbled, which belonged to none other then Sanzo.

"Just keep pressure on his wounds monkey." Goyjo reprimanded once more and burned rubber down the once quiet village.

"Which ones you pervy water sprite, there are so many!" Goyjo's eyes glanced over at Sanzo to see he didn't reply to that comment. In fact his purple eyes were downcast as he gazed at his bloody hands and robes, blood that belonged to Hakkai. 

Goyjo slammed on the breaks making Hakkuryu squeal lightly but they all piled out of the jeep, Goku racing towards the clinic and pounded loudly on the door while Sanzo and Goyjo carefully lifted Hakkai out of the back.

"What on earth…?" A man spoke, but his eyes grew wide at the scene in front of him. The robes, the scripture, the chakra…Genjo Sanzo was in his village! 

"You must help us." Sanzo spoke and the doctor's eyes widened as he looked over the bloody figure. He waved the two men in so they could place Hakkai on an operating bench and then quickly shooed them out knowing he would not be able to concentrate if three others were in the room with him. Before having slammed the door shut in their faces, the doctor had told them to wait patiently as this would take some time.

So the three companions of the unconscious Hakkai waited…and waited…and waited.

* 18 Hours Later *

It felt like forever to Sanzo when he finally stood from his slouched sitting position when he heard the clinic door open and the doctor appear. A smock covered in blood was situated over his clothing. He wiped his hands on a cloth and took note that only Genjo Sanzo was awake as the other two were leaning against each other fast asleep.

"I shall know in the next 24 hours as to whether your friend will make it." The doctor spoke honestly and watched Sanzo nod his head in understanding.

"I have a spare room in here, for you and your other two companions to stay in while your friend recovers from his injuries." Somehow Sanzo had awoken the two up and helped them towards the guestroom in the clinic. The two idiots had fallen back to sleep instantly sprawled on the only two beds in the room. Sanzo finally noticed that Goyjo was still holding Hakkai's ear cuffs in his hand and pried them out, making sure to place them back on Hakkai's left ear before he awoke. As Sanzo stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, he was met again by the doctor.

"I noticed your companions have injuries of there own. Shall I take a look a them as well?"

"No, just leave some water and bandages in the room but do not disturb them." 

"And what about you Priest Genjo Sanzo?" The doctor spoke while walking besides him as he lead Sanzo to the room Hakkai was now recovering in.

"I'm fine." He abruptly replied and plonked himself down onto a chair beside the sleeping Hakkai.

"That man…cares for you Priest Genjo Sanzo. He spoke your name many times while I was trying to stop the bleeding of his wounds. He worries for your safety you know. I think, if you stay by his side he'll be just fine." The doctor left after expressing his views to Sanzo and closed the door silently behind him. Sanzo did nothing but peer down at the bruised and battered Hakkai.

"Stay by his side huh?" Sanzo mumbled to himself while leaning heavily over the back of the chair. His eyes looked at Hakkai's ear cuffs in his right hand and then he leaned forward placing them back where they belonged. He watched the last remaining vine tattoo on Hakkai's right cheek and shoulder disappear.

"Do they hurt you my friend? Or are they natural to you when you are in your demon form?" How stupid he was to utter such questions knowing he was not going to receive an answer.

Exhaustion was finally catching up to Sanzo, his eyes drooping closed as he leaned his forehead on his left arm while placing his right over Hakkai's bandaged left arm.

That night it rained heavily, but neither of the men awoke from their slumber.

* Morning *

Slight movement snapped Sanzo awake as he lifted his hand from Hakkai's as it moved up to rub at his left eye. The green-eyed youkai was awakening. Sanzo felt relief rush through him at seeing this even if it didn't show on his face.

Hakkai on the other hand was very much in a state of oblivion not knowing that a certain someone was sitting beside him. He squinted his eyes, turning to the left to see bright gold sitting beside him as though a guardian angel was watching over him.

"Am I…dead…?" He hoarsely whispered to himself.

"Baka, of course you're not dead!" Hakkai blinked numerous times hearing that gruff reply and watched as his "guardian angel" turned into a very bloody looking Sanzo.

"Sanzo, what happened to you?" Purple eyes bore into green ones, observing as they widened remembering what had happened. Hakkai's hand lifted up to where his cuffs were now placed back onto his ear.

"I…Sanzo…gomen…" Came a broken voice, Hakkai turning his head away from the monk sitting beside him. Sanzo fisted his hand at Hakkai's words and got off his chair to sit on the edge of the bed. He lifted his hands up, cupping Hakkai's face so he could turn it back so his purple eyes could focus seriously on green ones.

"Do not apologise." Sanzo spoke roughly.

"But I…Sanzo…you saw me as…who I really am." Pained green eyes moved away again, having misted over with tears but none ever came out. Hakkai was way too stubborn to cry, but his voice betrayed everything. Sanzo's heart twisted for the demon lying injured in the bed before him. He had worked out the tone in Hakkai's voice after all. He was afraid that he would now be hated because he had revealed to _the_ Genjo Sanzo what he had become three years ago. Sanzo's heart beat heavily in his chest as he forced those misted eyes to meet his once more.

"You are Cho Hakkai no matter what!" Hakkai could say nothing as Sanzo leaned over, his forehead touching his own, golden locks mingling with his own thick brown ones and purple eyes blazed intently down at him. There was no way Hakkai could break this stare.

"You are Cho Hakkai. Remember it well because that's who you are to me."

"Sanzo…I…"

"What are you two doing?" Sanzo fairly leapt away from the bed turning to the now opened door were Goyjo stood smoking a cigarette.

"Sorry if I cut in on some 'private' time between you two bu-" Goyjo only just dodged a bullet from Sanzo's banishing gun.

"DAMARE!"

"Geez monk, chill out a bit will ya? Hey Hakkai its good to see the colour back in your cheeks man, I'll tell Goku your okay as he's worried sick about you man." Sanzo glanced back wondering what Goyjo meant by that and found his green-eyed companion faintly blushing…obviously from the close contact they shared before being interrupted.

"Well anyway, me and the monkey are going to get some food, we'll bring you two love birds back some later." Goyjo had left in a hurry after that not even giving Sanzo time to take another shot at him.

"Baka…" Sanzo mumbled before turning to look back over at Hakkai.

"Should you be sitting up like that?" Sanzo questioned Hakkai watching as he leaned his back against the headboard of the bed. The sheets pooled at his waist, Hakkai not realising he wasn't wearing any clothing, but Sanzo had. You couldn't see anything, but he still knew; though Hakkai's body was practically covered in bandages anyway.

"I'm fine really. I have been lying down for way too long anyway." Sanzo's eyes watched an embarrassed flush cross Hakkai's cheeks before his hands fluttered about the bed, placing the sheets more firmly around his waist. So he finally had noticed. Sanzo almost found it amusing that even though they were both guys, had the same "equipment" too, his green-eyed companion was easily embarrassed.

"Can you pass me those?" Hakkai questioned Sanzo as he pointed to a basin full of water and some soap on a bench just out of his reach. Sanzo complied with Hakkai and stood near the bedside, but was surprised when Hakkai placed the basin between his legs and pulled him to sit down on the edge of the bed next to him. Purple eyes widened and Sanzo's body stiffened when quick hands removed tight fitting black gloves from his arms and hands having swiftly moved into his robe sleeves in the blink of an eye. Yep, Hakkai was definitely all right. Sanzo wasn't exactly one for "touchy" moments or situations, but no harsh words left his lips. In fact he was quite stunned that Hakkai had been that bold…and even more shocked at himself that he had allowed it to occur.

Wordlessly Hakkai placed Sanzo's now gloveless hands into the water and began cleaning them with the soap. Neither of them knew what to say and so nothing happened except for the fact that the demon cleaned the human's hands. The task was short lived and Hakkai removed Sanzo's hands and raised a cloth to him so he could dry them himself.

"Why did you do that?" Finally Sanzo had gotten his lips to move and form a question.

"You should never be stained with the blood of a demon." Sanzo bristled at Hakkai's words. If the demon weren't injured enough already he would have brought out his harisen and smacked it numerous times over the youkai's head.

"If I wish to be tainted by demon blood that is my choice."

"But…" Hakkai tried to reason once more, but the stubbornness of the golden haired priest was going to have his say no matter what.

"My life is my own and I shall do as I please with it. I decide who I want beside me demon or not." 

"Sanzo…?" Those green eyes were silently pleading with the monk to say something else…something more stable…something to keep him living on instead of dying like he had said he should.

"You will not die as long as I'm around Hakkai. You are to stay by my side have you got that?" This was voiced in a not so Sanzo like manner as Hakkai had once again pissed him off and made him reveal feelings within his usually closed off heart.

"Sanzo…you want me…by your side?" Sanzo jerked his eyes towards Hakkai's, his brain finally realising what he had let slip through his lips. Hakkai watched while holding his breath as Sanzo's cheeks flushed instantly, but it disappeared as soon as it came. It did not matter however, because Hakkai had caught it…and would remember it well.

"If you even think about trying to get me to repeat myself, I will kill you." A chuckle resonated from Hakkai's throat and green eyes crinkled slightly in happiness but also in pain as he was making his body shake in laughter when all it wanted was rest. Finally the soft laughter died down and what was revealed to Sanzo was that genuine smile just for him again. 

"Alright Sanzo, I shall do as you 'demand' and what my heart desires and stay by your side…"

"Good, now I wan-"

"Forever…" was the small whisper Hakkai spoke before slouching down into the bed, closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. 

Sanzo gazed over at Hakkai's beautiful resting face and then down at his now clean hands. The feel of Hakkai cleaning them was still vivid in his mind. Though the green-eyed youkai had killed many…over a thousand in fact, it was odd to discover that his hands were unusually gentle and silky smooth to touch.

Sanzo let out a small sigh and leaned forward taking the blood stained basin away before Hakkai knocked it over with his legs. He sat back down on the bed watching a breeze catch Hakkai's brown locks, as the shutters were open in the room to let in the morning breeze. Sanzo leaned forward then, his head moving closer to where Hakkai's left side of his neck joined his shoulder and breathed in his clean forest scent. 

"I doubt I could survive if you left me with those two idiots, so don't worry me like that again. I want Cho Hakkai to live so I'll become stronger and protect you the same way you protect me." After Sanzo voiced that to his slumbering companion he stood up, tucking the sheets under his chin and left the room now wanting a bath.

What Sanzo missed was the secret smile forming on Hakkai's lips as he cracked an eye open watching him leave. He had heard everything the monk had said to him, but there was no way he'd let him know of this little secret…not just yet anyway.

"You already permit me to live Sanzo, by allowing me to stay by your side." A smile graced his lips and even if it hurt, he would bare with it just for a moment.

"No matter what Sanzo, I'll never let anyone harm you. I'll always keep you safe…even if it costs me my life, but now that I know you care…I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." And with that the green-eyed ever-smiling demon closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * * * 

The End

* * * * 

****

Authors Notes: Truth be told I suck at Saiyuki fics, but alas I won't stop myself from liking the pairing of Sanzo and Hakkai, so sue me. ^__^; In any case please be aware that before flaming the story for being OOC and all that, well guess what? Its OOC! Yay, I'm not really one for angst fics with my two favourite bishonen moping about longing for the other and then not coming together in the end that just peeves me off. So instead I must try and create a story with OOC, they sort of get together/come together in the end and have a bit of fluff, sap, action and all that. 

Oh and before anyone asks, just in case they do, I watch the dub version of Saiyuki because its one of the very few dubs out there that I can actually stand and I think its funny. So certain words are taken from the dub side of Saiyuki.

Well must dash, have to watch Saiyuki disc 7 again. Damn there is like triple of Sanzo, Hakkai and Goyjo! I'm sure someone might understand what I mean by that, but if not…oh well. 

Well I have to get back into writing all my other unfinished series now…and start new ones for Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha. Ja ne.


End file.
